Twins Of The Sea
by daughter of silver
Summary: Percy is born about 16 years before the first giant war and is a god. He also has a twin sister. He and his twin then goes into a deep sleep and they wake up after Poseidon has a child with Katherine stream. The twins then disguise themselves as demigods to help in the Titan and giant war. Will the twins secret be out before the wars are finish? Will there be a lot of pranks? R
1. Prologue

**Twins Of The Sea**

**Hey readers I hope you like my story it's my first so please R&R and I would love it if you gave me some nice comments. Also I'm going to attempt to make this story funny so if you have any thing that is funny tell me and it might be on the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and his friends I only own my OCs**

**Prologue **

THIRD PERSON P.O.V

Deep, deep down at the bottom of the sea it was very calm. Then there was a ringing scream. I know what you're thinking a scream at the bottom of the sea not possible (I am not crazy). Well it really is possible. Have you ever read or heard of Greek mythology? Well it's real and this is a story of what happened or what is happening.

That scream came all the way from Atlantis that's right I said Atlantis. Now before you ask what's happening I'll tell you. What is happening right now is Amphitrite queen of the sea and Atlantis is giving birth to twins. The prince and princess of Atlantis were about to be born into the world. There was one more scream of pain the silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~

POSEIDON P.O.V

After Amphitrite finished giving birth my only thoughts were ` wow she has a killer grip' ` I wonder if they will look like me?' ` will they like me?' `My hand hurts' but mainly the last one and I was very serious about that first one. Wait why am I talking to myself? I shake my head to clear it and get to the topic at hand

"So what do you want to name them?" I ask Amphitrite. "Well for our little boy I was thinking we could name him Orin" "That's a pretty good name but how about something else" "OK how about Samuel" "No how about glacier" "No with that name he will have a cold attitude. How about….."

And it went like that for about a half hour in till we were interrupted by Artemis. She and her brother Apollo are here to help Amphitrite. "I have an idea" she started "how about…"

**Ok that is it for now so please, please, please review. Well that is pretty much it. I'll write the next chapter soon. Also if it sucks I'll try to make it better but this is my first story so yeah.**

**-daughter of silver**

**P.S I know it's short but this is my first story **


	2. Chapter 1

**Twins Of The Sea**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs**

**Chapter One**

ARTEMIS P.O.V

Me and Apollo were walking down the streets of Olympus arguing over who is older(Me) one morning. The keyword here is _were. _Poseidon came toward us practically screaming about who knows what but me and Apollo just kept bickering.

I could tell Poseidon was fuming at our lack of attention maybe there something is really important that he needs to tell us. Oh well. I was right he was extremely annoyed so he just grabbed our arms and flashed us to Atlantis.

So here I am helping Amphitrite give birth to twins while talking to myself in my head.

WOW. I really have to stop spending so much time with Apollo even if most of that time is spent fighting but hey at least I still spend time with him. But back to reality Poseidon and Amphitrite have been making suggestions for the boy's name for a half an hour. Seriously what's the big deal it's just another male godling that I will have to live with forever and ever in till I fade.

However the girl I'm interested in she can help with the hunt when I'm gone I also feel for her because I know her twin will be a pain in the butt just like my twin is. I was starting to get really annoyed and bord so I decided to step in.

" I have an idea. How about... Perseus."'' Not bad in fact I think we should us it."''I like it to""I agree. I didn't know you cared 'Lil sis" I growled. "Apollo. I. Am. Older! And I don't care I just got really annoyed with the name choosing"

He opened his mouth to say something like that he is older but Poseidon interrupted.

"will you both stop! It is driving me crazy and I will go insane by the time the twin came talk!"'And you call Zeus dramatic" Me and Apollo say at the same time "Shut up and let's get back to the point. So what should we name our girl" Asked/said Poseidon pointing to himself, then to Amphitrite, then back to himself and to my surprise Apollo came up with a decent name. "What about Skyela(pronounced Sky-Ella)?""Perfect!" Yelled Amphitrite startling me."It also shows some respect to the sky Gods also so she will be on their good side." Apollo continued."You're making sence for once Apollo it's a great name" I exclaimed. "Thanks Artie" He teased me with that awful nickname so I kick him in the shine. Hard."Don't push it sun boy" I sneered with a dangerous edge to my voice"It could have been some where it really hurts really hard" He yelped and hid behind Uncle screaming" Save me Uncle!" Poseidon stared at me in mock disappointment and said"Artemis stop tormenting your little brother!" I just grinned in triumph and said"Ha in you face _little_ brother!" Poseidon just face palmed and groaned"Will you both stop that for a minute or a _millenia!_""Sorry no can do Uncle P""Don't call me that Apollo""Whatever you say Uncle P"

**So that's it for now hope you liked it! I also forgot to mention that me and my sister wrote this when we were little so that's why it might seem a little immature at times. Please review!**

**-Daughter Of Silver**


	3. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the delay but here is the next chapter. Also don't judge Skyela's name I know it's unusual but really have you ever met someone named Poseidon at school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Chapter Two**

SKYELA'S P.O.V

Sky, Percy!" I heard mother yell from one of the Atlantis courtyards. Me and Percy looked at each other and started running trying to be the first one at the throne room. We even tripped each other a couple of times.

Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Skyela, but mother and father call me Sky and Ella. When we go to the mortal world though my family is Skylar( a more common name), Percy ( My nickname for Perseus), Patrick and Amber Jackson. I also have a twin brother Perseus more commonly known as Percy. We both know that Percy is older but he doesn't rub it in my face like a certain sun god that I know.

Anyway Percy and I came in at the exact same time and also at the same time we yelled "Rematch". Okay I admit we are immature but we may look like a normal six year old but technically we are only three.

Surprise! Happy birthday" Percy and I practically jumped 10 feet in the air because we so busy glaring at each other. We turn and saw a giant cake, a table full of presents, _a giant cake_, streamers, balloons and confetti everywhere, **_a giant cake_**, all the gods and **_A GIANT CAKE! _**Okay I admit I am legendary for my massive sweet tooth if you haven't guessed all ready.

Percy and I's jaws dropped. Then suddenly we were pulled into the crowed. After a couple of hours we had a choice of either cake of presents.

"Cake" I shouted at the same time Percy screamed "presents". We glared at each other.

"Cake"

"Presents"

"Cake"

"Presents"

"CAKE"

"PRESENTS"

"CAKE"

"PRESENTS"

"Children! Stop! Please control yourselves"

Mother screamed interrupting our shrieking. We glared at each other one more time before muttering fine. I love my brother, really I do but he came be a giant pain sometimes. We decided to do presents first.

PERCY'S P.O.V

So far I am having the best birthday ever! Okay I can't really say that because this is my third birthday but hey it's still better than the other two. Right now I can feel the glare Sky's sending me. I shiver slightly because I know what can happen if I get in the way of her and her candy and it is not pretty. But I just love opening presents. But that's not the point right know, the point is that it's PRESENT TIME.

~~~~~~~an hour later~~~~~~

The presents we got are A-MAZ-ING! We got a blessing from Artemis, Apollo, Hestia and Athena which is weird because gods can't get blessings from other gods and all they said is the all the major and some minor gods and goddesses talk with the fates and that the blessings will activate when the time is right. Whatever that means.

hesperid and new hunter of Artemis by the name of Zoë Nightshade. Sky got: throwing knifes, blow darts (with different poisons), a staff and her favourite twin daggers she named fate and destiny. Her daggers could also turn into bracelets that when you hit together turn into the ) and Sky called hers' Violet.

After everyone gave us our other gifts Sky screamed 'CAKE' then ran over to the ginormous cake

**Okay that is the longest chapter so far and it is finished. So the next chapter is when they get their godly powers but I will also need some parings and you get to decide what they are so please tell me which paring you want. **

**-Daughter of Silver**


End file.
